


Secret sous la tente

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Alcohol, Closeted Character, Emotionally Repressed, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Picarel et Virgil rentrent d'une beuverie et une fois dans la solitude de leur tente, les corps s'expriment là où les mots se refusent à parler.
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara/Jean Picarel
Kudos: 3
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Secret sous la tente

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

Ce n'est pas tant la sensation que la vision de Picarel plongeant entre ses cuisses qui firent s'évaporer les dernières gouttes de lucidité dans l'esprit de Virgil. Il quitta Jean des yeux pour regarder le plafond de la tente à la place, la tête sur le sol.  
La langue de Picarel sur son gland léchait avec vivacité. Virgil ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement indigne de lui. Jean ne parut guère s'en formaliser puisqu'il continua son labeur tout en caressant gentiment ses hanches, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau comme ce que font les chats parfois.  
Virgil se plaqua la main sur la bouche en plissant les paupières pour les garder fermer. Il n'arrivait certes pas à réfléchir mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander si c'était bien de faire ça. C'était bon, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, pas même avec les filles avec lesquelles il avait fricoté quand il vivait encore en Irlande. C'était bizarre de vouloir faire ça à quelqu'un. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Picarel faisait ça.  
Il avait espéré autre chose, mais en l'état actuel des choses il était incapable de se plaindre.  
Cependant, il jouit trop vite, bien trop vite à son goût. Il eut beau se tortiller, la bouche de Jean était comme une ventouse qui l'aspirait, et il éjacula dedans en se sentant le pire des salauds. C'était tellement sale.  
Il avait espéré autre chose. Mais c'était bon.  
Est-ce que c'était bien que ce soit si bon ?  
\- Virgil, souffla Picarel en remontant vers son visage. Ça va ?  
Virgil déglutit, peu habitué à avoir quelqu'un sur lui de la sorte. Il dévisagea Picarel d'un œil neuf et ce dernier lui caressa la joue.  
\- Ça va ?, répéta-t-il, gentiment.  
\- Oui.  
Soudain, Picarel se redressa en position assise, pressant sans le vouloir son érection contre la cuisse de Virgil. Ce dernier se redressa à son tour pour le regarder, sans même se soucier du spectacle qu'il offrait - torse nu, le pantalon ouvert, les cheveux en vrac. Picarel évita son regard et sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le pourtour de la bouche.  
\- C'est...tout ?, marmonna Virgil d'une voix rauque.  
Il obtint l'effet recherché, attirant l'attention de Picarel à nouveau sur lui.  
\- Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas satisfait ?!  
Virgil haussa une épaule et Picarel s'étouffa, s'apprêtant à répliquer lorsque Virgil frotta doucement son érection avec sa jambe.  
\- J'en connais un qui n'est pas satisfait et ce n'est pas moi, ajouta l'aventurier avec un sourire sensuel qui lui vînt tout naturellement.  
Aussitôt, Picarel détourna la tête, clairement embarrassé et les oreilles rouge vif.  
\- Moi ça va...  
Virgil posa une main sur son bras.  
\- Tu veux pas que je te touche ?  
Les yeux de Picarel rencontrèrent les siens, brillants d'hésitation.  
\- Je...si, je veux. Mais...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, murmura Picarel. Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation...  
La main de Virgil sur son bras remonta à son visage, caressant sa joue.  
\- Tu es tellement mignon...tu peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de te toucher. Je veux vraiment VRAIMENT te toucher, Jean. Vraiment.  
Ses doigts se glissèrent dans le fouillis de mèches blondes de Picarel et ce dernier baissa la tête, avant de tendre le visage pour embrasser Virgil délicatement dans le cou. Puis il prit Virgil dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et Virgil l'embrassa sur l'oreille lorsque la tête de Jean se logea contre son épaule.  
Il glissa sa main restée libre entre eux deux et déboutonna habilement le pantalon de Picarel, tout en susurrant les paroles d'une comptine irlandaise qui donna ses frissons à l'égyptologue.  
\- Arrête ça, grogna Picarel tandis que les doigts rugueux de l'irlandais s'insinuaient dans son sous-vêtement.  
\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?, se moqua Virgil en commençant à le caresser.  
Ce n'était pas de ses caresses dont Picarel parlait, mais bien de la chanson qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Cependant, Virgil reprit où il en était, fredonnant des paroles en anglais incompréhensibles, avec un lourd accent que Picarel avait du mal à décoder, d'autant que la main dans son pantalon devenait peu à peu la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.  
\- _Seothu leo, seothu leo, an dtuigeann tusa fáth mo ghearáin?, seothu leo, seothu leo, s'e bliain is lá inniu ó fuadaíodh mé om leannán_ , chantonna Virgil en rythmant ses caresses sur son refrain.  
Picarel s'agrippa ses épaules en haletant. Il ne comprenait rien de ce que Virgil disait mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il gémit contre la peau de son épaule, avant de mordiller celle-ci, la bouche pleine d'une salive aigre aux relents d'alcool et de sperme. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché ainsi qu'il ne se souvenait plus de quand ça datait. 3 ans ? 4 ans ? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un garçon comme Virgil puisse s'intéresser à lui.  
Il ferma les paupières pour retenir ses larmes, le visage brûlant. Il sentait le plaisir monter et il voulait plus. Il voulait que Virgil le renverse et le prenne, il voulait qu'il l'embrasse, il voulait sa fougue et sa passion, il voulait...  
\- Vi-Virgil !, couina-t-il en réalisant qu'il allait jouir.  
Les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent et il imagina Virgil sur lui, entre ses cuisses. L'image le fit éjaculer et il lâcha un râle de satisfaction tandis qu'il se vidait sans scrupule contre le poignet de l'aventurier, qui continuait de le branler pour le finir.  
\- Virgil, répéta Picarel dans un souffle, avant de retomber dans le silence.  
L'aventurier lui lécha l'intérieur de l'oreille, le faisant immédiatement réagir par un sursaut. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder et Virgil pressa vivement sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Le baiser en lui-même fut étonnement chaste, juste un bisou sur la bouche, sans effet de langue ou de succion. Mais il électrisa Picarel qui sentit le duvet de sa nuque se hérisser. Quand Virgil se recula, Picarel suivit ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore. Ils finirent par s'allonger par terre et à échanger des baisers languides, serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
Virgil passa un bras autour de la taille de Picarel, et finalement ils s'endormirent ainsi, à même le sol et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
